


Radiant

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Ferdinand von Aegir, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Ferdinand’s arms were open and ready, and Ashe settled into the familiar position with a sigh. Ferdinand ran his fingers through Ashe’s hair, chin resting on the silver strands. Ashe hummed and leaned into the sensation, a sense of much-needed peace washing over him. The past few weeks of overseeing Gaspard had weighed on them, keeping them apart until well into the night, and Ashe was only now realizing how much he’d missed these quiet moments during the rush of work.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucasApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/gifts).



Ashe took a sip of his steaming tea, the rim of the cup briefly blocking his view of the sunset framed by the window. To replace its warm brilliance, he shifted his gaze to his right. The silky orange hair glimmering there was gorgeous enough to rival the colors painting the sky. Ashe smiled as he lowered his cup back to his lap, but his gaze remained on his beloved.

“Do you need something, my dear?” Ferdinand must have felt Ashe’s gaze on him because he turned to meet it after a few seconds.

Ashe shook his head, reaching up to tuck back the strand of hair that fell into his eyes with the motion. “I’m just admiring the view. I’ve missed it.”

Ferdinand’s cheeks grew pink, but he held his composure. He even took the moment a step further, and Ashe giggled at the unexpected wink Ferdinand threw to him. Ashe looked at Ferdinand a moment longer before looking back out at the sky. Despite redirecting his eyes, his mind was still content to stay in their bedroom.

“I’m glad you’re here, Ferdinand.”

“Of course I am, where else would I be? I wish to end all of my days just like this.” Ferdinand gestured around the room as he chuckled, soft and comfortable. “It was a drag to go so many days without the opportunity to focus on you.”

“I like spending time like this, too, but… I mean  _ here _ .”

Ferdinand hesitated, brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t seem to follow what you mean…”

Ashe took a deep breath and felt the sappy fragment of himself only Ferdinand knew slipping out, driven by his gratitude for Ferdinand’s first bout of undivided attention in weeks. “I’m thankful you came to me before it was too late. Before the war.”

Ferdinand nodded, solemn expression making it clear he’d caught on to what Ashe was trying to say. “As am I. Though I’d never have found the strength to defect had it not been for you.”

“I feel selfish to say it, but I’m thankful the war brought us together. All of it feels worth it, even with the aches that persist so many years later.”

At that, Ferdinand moved a hand to rest on Ashe’s thigh and smiled his brilliant smile, teacup forgotten on the bedside table. “I feel that way as well, but I must ask: what brought this to your mind now?”

“I’m not sure. I just feel the weight of it now, sitting here with you again. But I am sure that I love you.” Ashe set his own cup down on the chest at the foot of their bed before moving in close to Ferdinand.

Ferdinand’s arms were open and ready, and Ashe settled into the familiar position with a sigh. Ferdinand ran his fingers through Ashe’s hair, chin resting on the silver strands. Ashe hummed and leaned into the sensation, a sense of much-needed peace washing over him. The past few weeks of overseeing Gaspard had weighed on them, keeping them apart until well into the night, and Ashe was only now realizing how much he’d missed these quiet moments during the rush of work.

Ashe was removed from his own head by Ferdinand leaning closer, curling around him tighter. “I love you too,” he whispered, lips brushing over Ashe’s ear, ghosting over skin to make Ashe shudder.

Ferdinand chuckled, warm breath over Ashe’s ear making him bite his lip. As quickly as the moment began, Ferdinand sat back again. His cheeks were a deeper shade of pink, but Ashe could see the stubborn uncertainty that crawled into Ferdinand’s head whenever he initiated intimacy.

Before the moment of heat dissipated entirely, Ashe took Ferdinand’s face between gentle hands. Green met brown as they studied each other’s gazes, speaking without words in a way only those with years of trust between them could. Once he was certain it was okay, Ashe pressed their lips together, doing his best to ease Ferdinand’s worries. If there was ever a moment for them to truly get lost in one another, this felt like a good one.

As Ferdinand found his confidence, Ashe let him take on the leadership of the kiss. When control shifted, the kiss deepened. In true Ferdinand fashion, he tilted his head like a theatre actor, the dramatic motion having the wonderful side effect of slotting their lips together more smoothly. Ashe fought down a smile, redirecting his joy into moving a hand to Ferdinand’s hip.

Ferdinand let loose a faint moan at the contact. Ashe felt the smoldering coals in his stomach burst into a young but healthy flame at the sound. Darting his tongue over Ferdinand’s lips, Ashe wasted no time tasting his fiancé once he was given permission.

Ferdinand was already panting as their tongues twisted and danced together. Ashe took comfort in knowing he wasn’t the only one who’d been aching for this. Emboldened, Ashe slid the hand resting on Ferdinand’s hip around to grab his ass. His free hand went to Ferdinand’s head, tangling into the silky orange to hold their mouths close.

The kissing didn’t last long before Ashe pulled away, compelled to seek more. He moved his attention to Ferdinand’s neck, drinking in the tiny sounds his kisses earned. Giving one last tug to Ferdinand’s hair and one more squeeze to his ass, Ashe set to undoing the laces holding both of their erections back.

“How should we orient ourselves tonight?” Ferdinand asked, his formal tone far too sexy when it was intertwined with pitchy, needy breathlessness.

Ashe smirked as he freed them from the confines of their pants, admiring that they were both already at full attention. Humming, Ashe ran a calloused fingertip along the bottom of Ferdinand’s length. The sinful noise Ferdinand made at the touch made Ashe’s cock twitch, spurring him on to continue dragging his finger over Ferdinand’s burning skin.

“I think we can take care of things just like this,” Ashe answered with a raspy whisper.

Ashe moved to straddle Ferdinand’s thighs. He leaned forward to rest their foreheads together as he reached down, taking both of their cocks with one hand. They gasped in unison at the spark the contact shot down their spines. Ashe moved his hand slowly, teasing out as much precome as possible to prep them for what was to come.

Once their tips glistened with their mixing need, Ashe ran his fingers over the slickness and began to spread it down their lengths. He felt sweat building under his clothes, and the redness on Ferdinand’s face and his heaving chest indicated that he, too, was giving way to his desires.

“You look stunning like this, Ferdinand,” Ashe groaned, readjusting to fist them both more effectively.

Ferdinand whined, genuine praise an unfailing way to pull beautiful sounds from him. Ashe couldn’t resist reaching for more. “Goddess, I missed seeing you like this. Seeing you be all mine, so genuine and eager.”

“Ashe, please!” Ferdinand keened, voice cracking in the middle as his hips began to thrust up into Ashe’s hand.

The motion rubbed their cocks together, and Ashe couldn’t hold back the heady moan that bubbled past his lips. It was unfortunate that neither of them seemed prepared to last long, but Ashe was determined to make what they could get as dizzyingly glorious as possible.

Once more changing his grip, Ashe focused on moving between the rough and smooth parts of his hand. As expected, the changing textures drove Ferdinand to a new height, and Ashe derived similar pleasure from watching Ferdinand unravel in his grasp.

Ferdinand tossed his head back when Ashe twisted his wrist to hold their cocks closer together. Ashe watched his lover’s radiant hair cascade in tangerine waves over tan shoulders. Ferdinand’s eyes were closed in bliss, mouth hanging open with a silent cry. He had to have been getting close. Ashe could feel Ferdinand pulsing against his palm. He needed one more little push, one last nudge to have him tumbling over the edge of control and into unbridled bliss.

“Come for me, Ferdinand. I’ve got you.” Ashe’s voice came out sounding equal parts loving and lustful, a mix he’d heard from himself many times over the years.

One more twist of his hand mixed with the command was all it took for Ashe to bring Ferdinand to completion. Ferdinand cried out, his moan broken as he was overcome with pleasure. Ashe found his own release seconds later, the warmth of Ferdinand’s spend dripping over them a new sensation that Ashe didn’t know how to outlast.

White flashed behind Ashe’s eyes. He distantly heard himself chanting Ferdinand’s name. When he came back down many seconds later, he realized Ferdinand had taken over touching him. He must have stopped when his orgasm came.

Once both of them had ridden out the last waves of pleasure, they grew still. The sun had long since set, leaving only the faintest glow of light in the room. Ferdinand pressed his forehead back against Ashe’s. They shared luminous smiles in the darkness, interlacing their fingers as they caught their breath.

It was Ferdinand who broke the silence. “Shall we clean up and get to bed?”

Ashe giggled. “That sounds amazing.”

Ferdinand squeezed Ashe’s hand once and then rose to his feet. Ashe followed, and they washed up in quiet contentment. Countless stolen glances, laughs, and rags later, Ashe and Ferdinand threw themselves into bed. The exhaled in sync, melding their bodies to the forgiving mattress and letting everything about the day go.

Ashe turned his head to look at Ferdinand. He wore a peaceful expression, eyes closed and hair fanned out on the bed. Ashe darted over to peck Ferdinand’s cheek. By the time Ferdinand opened his eyes and looked over, Ashe was back to where he’d been laying before.

“You’re too quick for me, Ashe,” Ferdinand sighed with an edge of playfulness.

Ashe began to reply, but the words died in his throat when a yawn cut them off. His eyelids felt heavy out of nowhere, and Ashe shimmied into the sheets more. Ferdinand watched with a warm gaze that made Ashe feel right at home.

“I love you.” Ferdinand, for one blissful moment, dropped his guarded formality to be intensely vulnerable.

Ashe soaked in the tender moment with a deep breath. “And I love you.”

With those affirmations hanging in the air and the last bits of light in the room long gone, the couple drifted into a peaceful sleep. The nightmares of wartime had long been driven off by their shared warmth. Within an hour, their bodies had intertwined of their own accord, as though they were two halves of a whole, coming together at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
